Talk:Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet/@comment-32153758-20140816165721/@comment-11135771-20140817210644
(OOC): I shall take you up on your previous offer (you know what I mean), provided that we can manage to make it work out properly in RP. Also, some background music for the battle: http://www.youtuberepeat.com/watch?v=SLJllk-0o6c ---- Moments before the attack Aboard the Shade, blips started appearing on a screen, dozens at a time, each representing the location that a ship would soon warp in at. Vice admiral Ariana Crowe stared at the screen for a moment, reminded of the last HYDRAXIS attack, for this could only be another such. No other faction had a force of this size. "Scramble all aircraft under AI control and begin warp drive charge sequence. Divert all auxiliary power to the emergency shielding around the warp core and bridge." The Shade's rapid launch systems activate, sending its full complement of aircraft into the sky within seconds. The aircraft were without pilots due to the lack of time, and were instead being controlled as drones. Meanwhile, the flagship's warp drive began charging up. Moments later, the sky resounded with the sound of ships exiting warp, both attacking HYDRAXIS vessels and Prometheus ships warping in to defend. Two of the newest and largest HYDRAXIS ships, Delta Freedom and Sigma Aeon, open fire on the Shade. Intended only as a command ship and carrier vessel, the Prometheus flagship is not intended for direct combat and is thus significantly lacking in armor, and the heavy guns of the enemy ships tear through its hull almost instantaneously, virtually disintegrating the vessel on the initial volley. The emergency shields around the warp core held however, and the charge sequence finished. The crippled Shade vanished, reappearing a few hundred kilometres away. The shredded, burning vessel did something akin to a barrel roll as it fell from the sky, crashing into the water with a tremendous splash. The one remaining wing section broke off on impact, along with several other weakened parts. Slowly, the vessel began to sink. Two minutes later The shock of cold water filling the bridge woke the unconscious Crowe. Where... what happened...? She looked around, and her blurred vision saw only fire and water. There was a massive creaking sound, and a metal beam fell from the ceiling and hit the water with a splash. HYDRAXIS... attack... have to warn Razanal... The vice admiral swam through the ruined bridge which was rapidly filling with water toward the nearest communications terminal. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the device and did her best to get to her feet. One of her legs might have been broken, she couldn't quite tell. The terminal refused to activate, evidently having been ruined by either the water or the enemy ships' fire. No... She hit the button repeatedly. Nothing. With a sigh of defeat, Crowe let herself fall back into the water. She floated there for a moment, before and then finally begun swimming for the staircase, heading for the escape pods. Razanal was on his own, but she would at least attempt to save herself. Meanwhile, the rest of the entire Prometheus fleet warped in to combat HYDRAXIS. ---- In a Prometheus lab a short ways from the battle, Razanal stood on a catwalk overseeing the production of a new model of self-programming mind control units via camera. An alarm began blaring, and he made a sound of annoyance before turning on the noise dampening systems and turning back to the screen. He noticed that the workers were running out of the facility, and got on the PA system, yelling at them to get back to work. Nobody listened, and so, cursing the disobedience of his underlings, he turned on the mind control devices on the production line. Everyone went back to work.